


Soft Like Summer Rain

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Flirting, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Seduction, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Dolly thinks Jolene wants to seduce her boyfriend - but all is not quite what it seems...





	Soft Like Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



> I used the name "Dolly" for the narrator since it seemed to fit and your prompt got the name stuck in my head! ;)
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Jolene laughed, tossing her auburn curls. Her silvery giggle was gently mocking and seductive all at once.

“Dolly, honey, for a woman your age you can act like such a baby sometimes.”

I stared in disbelief. “What the heck are you on about?”

She moved closer, taking my hand in hers.

“Have I ever shown any interest in your beau? Every time I’ve seen you out together, it’s you I’ve come to talk to. Like you said, I can have any man I want – but there’s only one woman for me.”

She learned forward and touched her lips to mine.


End file.
